DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): According to regulatory focus theory, people with a promotion focus approach matches to desired endstates and people with a prevention focus avoid mismatches to desired endstates. Given these patterns, the present proposal asks, "Which tactics moderate the goal completion rates of promotion- and prevention-focused people?" The tactics examined here relate to the implementational stages of Gollwitzer? s model of action phases, specifically, the outcomes and plans people simulate (in the preactional phase), the means they substitute for one another after receiving feedback (in the actional and postactional phases), and the explanatory styles they use after feedback (in the postactional phase). On a theoretical level, this research would extend regulatory focus theory to the tactical level and help us understand how regulatory focus and success and failure interact to affect performance. On an applied level, this research would suggest how counselors might tailor their interventions to suit their clients? regulatory focus. For example, it might be effective for promotion-focused clients to simulate positive mental health outcomes, and for prevention-focused clients to simulate negative ones (so they can avoid these).